How I Became The Gay Father Of Two
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: HIATUS You wouldn't believe it, but Modern Miracles can happen. Previously Modern Miracle By Yumeki. XigDem, Slash
1. Chapter One: Hello, My name is

Myde

**How I Became The Gay Father Of Two  
**

_Chapter One: Hello, My name is..._

It was the start of any normal day.

I was thrown out of another bar in the middle of the night. The only difference? It was raining. And damn, I hated the rain.

I sat on the curb, at the corner of Younge and Finch. I sighed, put up my hood, and prayed that the alcohol would warm me up by the time a cab decided to pick me up. I was out of luck; one, because no amount of alcohol could keep out this cold, and two, no cab seemed to want to pick me up. So I fished out a loonie and a dime, and took the bus to the GO station.

I should probably fill you in. The name's Xigbar. I couldn't tell you if I ever had a last name, my dad bailed on me shortly after my mum died, just after I was born. You'd think I was older, because of the silver streaks in my hair, but I'm not. 'Nuff said. I wear it in a ponytail at the nape of my neck, and wear mostly black to match what's not silver of my hair. After Mum died, I was put in an orphanage, run by a man who wished to be called "Superior", and his lackey, Saïx. The orphanage was situated in the ghetto of a relatively pleasing sub-urban division on the very edge of Toronto, called Scarborough. I met my longtime friends there, Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, and Axel. Those guys got me into the trouble that gave me all of my scars, and my eye patch, which I still hate. Other kids I can remember from the orphanage were Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen. I can remember one day, asking Superior why we all had such funny names. The seemingly never-aging man kicked me out of his office. Saïx told me later that it was because none of us had names when we came to the orphanage, and Superior had named us. Then he whispered to me that Superior had always wanted to put x's in the names of all of his children, but since he couldn't have kids, used us as substitutes. All of my annoying child instincts told me to prod, and ask why he couldn't have kids with a mummy, but something held me back, like part of me knew I didn't want to know.

Larx, Axel, Xaldin, Luxord and I were, as I said, all good friends. We still go out and get hammered together on the weekends. Luxord held seniority, then Xaldin. I was stuck in the middle, then Larx, and lastly, Axel. We were all generally one year after the other, though we never knew for sure, since we based birthdays off of when we arrived at the orphanage. When we all reached the age when hormones became a daily harassment, we started investigating the Superior's private life. What we found was disturbing.

At first, all we found, was that Superior's room was messy. The boys and I dismissed it as regular male sloth-like behavior, and used that as an excuse not to go into the Superior's room. But Larx was a little wild. First she commented on how the room smelled like sweaty dog. We all laughed. But then she held up a hand, silencing us. Delicately using only the long nails of her thumb and index finger, she picked up a shirt that looked vaguely familiar. It was Saïx's. We all gasped. Luxord was the first to start making excuses.

"C'mon Larx!" he said, his British accent still thick. "Obviously, Superior and the Dog's laundry got mixed." he continued, using our derogatory term for Saïx. His crossed arms belied the confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

The blond raised the garment to her nose, then cringed. She threw it at us. "Does Superior smell at all like that?"

We were all somewhat afraid to answer. I spoke up. "So what are you saying? That the Dog sleeps with Superior?" I was, of course, referring to them sharing a room. Larxene had a goofy grin on her face, and left, skipping merrily down the stairs.

We all looked at Superior and Saïx's relationship a little differently after that. We noticed small things, like a quick brush of the hand on a shoulder, or fingers twining when they thought no one was looking, and I never looked at the creaking floorboards from upstairs the same way again.

But what surprised me was, that all of my buddies, save for maybe Xaldin (his manlyness just screamed 'straighter-than-thou'), were blatantly gay. Luxord had hit on me one night before we got to the bar, Axel had his eye on one of the local high-schoolers, and Larxene had been through two girlfriends already. Me? I wouldn't know, I haven't taken the time to look at men like that. I bring a different woman home with me once every week.

I used to work for Xaldin, as a fugitive apprehension agent. More commonly known as a bounty hunter. A person gets charged, insurance company (Xaldin) posts a bond, I bring in the FTA (failed to appear), and get ten percent of said bond. Piece of cake, right? Wrong. I have to keep in shape, run around with a gun, ammo, pepper-spray, tazer, and cuffs, just in case I run into the guy I'm looking for. Then he's gonna run! And, dammit all, I gotta catch him! Then I cuff him, wrestle him into a car, and bring him to the cops. And even before that, I have to figure out where this guy is hiding! Possibly the most strenuous thing I've ever done.

But like I said, I _used_ to work for Xaldin. Now I'm a gym teacher at the local high school. I know, how the hell did I go from 'bounty hunter' to 'gym teacher'? I never really planned to make bond enforcement my true career. It was just the only job I could get that didn't require a background check. But being in that field gave me a trail to my father, who told me all I needed to know, before he died. Which gave me the ability to apply for a more respectable job. And I figured, since I was already in great shape, and the kids I had visited from the school seemed to like me... why not teach?

That sounds really lame, but I could care less.

However, no one calls me by my surname. That was among the information my father couldn't give me, since he and my mother were never wed, and he never even knew her maiden name. So every one at school, even the teachers, call me by my first name, and that suits me just fine. Some even call me by a childish nickname. And that suits me too.

The only time the students don't like me is usually on Mondays, since I'm usually so hungover I can't hear myself think. Which is usually because I didn't get kicked out of a bar, and stayed until I was so drunk that I was hitting on Larxene, then hit on the dancers, and would be taking them home two days later.

Presently, I was sitting in the window seat of the GO train, cursing the rain, and wishing I was home. The green and white train came to a chugging halt, and I stepped off, already pulling my hood up. I jogged down the street a couple of blocks, and turned left, walking up the path that led to the first of the uniform houses on my street. I turned the key in the lock, opened the door, and trudged up the stairs, falling into my bed to get the few hours of sleep I could get before school tomorrow.

* * *

"Xigbar!!" I heard the high-pitched soprano coming from behind me, and turned, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Meaghan. What's kickin'?" I said, crossing my arms and slouching.

She smiled at me, sun glinting off the metal attached to her teeth. Her eyes were a blue-green today to compliment her blue shirt, a change from her regular hazel. They changed with what she wore, she said. Her sandy-blond hair was hanging down at her shoulders. Her hands were behind her back, and she seemed to be struggling with something. Her face screwed up, and she looked up at me. "Um... what's kicking? Well..." She took from what was behind her back out front, and she smiled awkwardly.

The blue-eyed kitten had tabby stripes, but were not the regular brown, nor the tiger stripe orange you sometimes see. The underside was a very distinguishable blond, with the stripes a chocolatey-blond. To add to it, there was a mane of hair on it, and the little thing looked like it had a faux-hawk to its shoulders. Quite possibly the most adorable thing I had seen.

She faltered for a moment, keeping the kitten from falling from her hands. "It is, Xigbar, and I can't keep him. Mum's allergic, so is Melissa's dad, and Chanel already has two puppies. You'd take good care of it, wouldn't you? I mean, I could come over and help you get set up, and even feed it when you're away, and everything! It's mum's dead, and so are the brothers and sisters. Please?" She said, looking up at me with what I guess she thought the kitten's eyes looked like. I sighed.

"If I said no, would you give up?" I asked, dropping my arms, sensing defeat already.

She smiled gleefully, eyes sparkling already. "Is Elton John straight?" She shoved the kitten at me, and skipped off.

"Wait!" I cried. She turned only enough to give me a look that shouted 'what?'. "Where are you going?"

She grinned. "I'm going to get everything you need." And she was off.

And now I was stuck with this cat. I sighed, and gave it a reproving look. It looked at me in such a way that almost made me squeal like a girl. I pressed my lips into a thin line to keep it and my dignity inside. I stroked it's mane, and was surprised to see the eyes close, as it leaned against my hand, and purr with enthusiasm. I chuckled, and began making my way to my house. I hugged it close, and chuckled again when it leaned against me again. "You're an affectionate one, aren't you?" It purred in response. "I'm going to go out on a limb here, buddy, and guess that you're a boy." Again, only a purr came as a response. I laughed. "I guess I should give you a name, eh?" I thought for a second, searching for something that suited him. The only thing that came to mind was a name I had neither heard nor seen before, but seemed absolutely perfect. "Myde..." The kitten looked up, and stopped purring. I was going to take it as a bad sign, until he jumped up, clawing his way up my jacket, and licked my face. I laughed, stroking his head, despite myself. I pulled his claws out, and looked at him. He clawed at my eye patch. "I guess you like that."

All too suddenly, I found myself on my doorstep, and Myde was looking at me expectantly. I sighed once more, and opened the door. "For a thing that can't talk, you sure are demanding." I placed him down, and closed the door behind me. Immediately, Myde scampered off to the left, through double doors, into my living room. I raced as fast as I could after him, and found him, comfy as could be on the couch, seeming to grin at me. I shook my head, but his facial expression was the same. I was about to poke him, when a knock came at the door.

I opened it, and soon had my hands full of grocery bags. Meaghan was shouting her orders. "What you've got is a carton of homogenized milk and dry food. I've got the wet food, kitty litter, and the litter box. There's a kitty carrier in the trunk, and two dishes. Now, while I set up the litter box, you fill the bowls with only a handful of dry food, and half a bowl of milk. You'll have to check around the house for "oopsies" for the first week or so, but show him where to go, and he'll learn. If he gets vocal during the night, it's probably because he's lonely, in which case, you can give him my Moppsie, in the front seat, or bring him to bed with you, but you want to enforce independence for the most part. Got it?" She said, turning to look at me with hands on her hips, having placed her bags down.

I nodded.

She turned, and raced out to her navy blue Neon outside my house. Myde was at my heels, looking at me with curiosity. "Yeah... I didn't get it either." I smiled, and it looked like he smiled back. I got to pouring his food. He danced from side to side, apparently very hungry. Before I had even set it on the ground, his head was already in the bowl, scarfing down the bowl in record time. I smiled, and snuck in some seconds, knowing that Meaghan would go Kitty-Nazi on me.

Later, as we finished up, I turned to Meaghan, who was on the couch, playing with Myde in her lap, and asked what had been nagging at me. "Hey, Megz..." I said, using a nickname only her best friends used.

She didn't look up from Myde, but smiled. "Yes, Xiggy?"

I smiled as well. "You didn't... uh, pay for _all_ of that, did you?" I raised my eyebrows.

She looked solemn, before she smiled again. "The kitty litter, box, carrier and bowls were mine. The rest I bought. I had always wanted a cat, but Mum's so allergic that she can't even be too close to something a cat has touched without breaking out in hives. But I wanted it so badly, that I bought everything I needed, just for fun. I was just glad to find a good use for it."Myde purred at her, and she stroked him. "You're lucky. A cat can sometimes be a better companion than any human. They're always listening, and won't criticize you... Just nod, and purr, and snuggle up to you..." She sat for a moment, her hair hanging over her face, obscuring what I could see of her face. When she looked up, she was smiling brightly, and she put the kitten in my lap. She stood, bowed in traditional Japanese fashion, and walked to the door.

I held Myde close, and saw her out, waving at her taillights.

I woke, in the middle of the night, to an incessant yowling from downstairs. Groggily, I stood, and descended, finding Myde sitting still, looking at me expectantly. I didn't say anything, just picked him up, and brought him into my room, and placed him on the edge of my queen-sized. I crawled in, and was just about to fall back into my blissful sleep, when I heard a purring in my ear. I grabbed the tiny frame, pulled him to my chest, and I'm sure, we both fell asleep like that.

* * *

It was lunch for the kids in the high school. Or, more of the end of it. Kids were getting to their classes, and the bell had just rung. I didn't have a class this period, so the principal had me patrolling the halls. I heard a slam down the hall to my right, and looked over to see Meaghan, late, and taking her time. I also saw headphone wires. She was singing.

_Snow Kiss,  
Kono mama kimi to good-bye nante,  
Iwanaide,_

_Aitai,  
Kimochi to ka torenai kizuato,  
Kesanaide, Kesanaide..._

I shook my head, and pulled the MP3 out of her pocket. "D.Gray-man, first Ending" it said.

Meanwhile, she had tensed up, and pulled the headphones out. She wasn't turning around. "Is there a problem...?" She said monotonously.

"Audio devices are not allowed on school property, Miss Ingram." I chuckled when she wound down.

She held her heart. "You scared the crap outta me, Xiggy!" She smiled, and I patted her head.

"Just checkin' to see if the song was any good. Now get your behind to class, missy!" I watched her scamper off, and chuckled. She was going to fail this year. I was going to go back to my office, when I heard something. It sounded like...

Yowling!?

I raced through the halls, following the sound as it got louder, and arrived at my office, looking at the furry head that had stuck itself out of my shoulder-bag. His ears twitched, as he meowed, and I picked my Myde up in my arms. "You." I said as sternly as I could, with him cuddling up to me, "You are not supposed to be here. How the hell did I not notice you in there? Whatever. You need to keep quiet, if you're going to be here with me." He purred in response. I sighed, and held him to my scarred cheek, letting him nuzzle up there. And I waited for an hour for the next period.

When the next bell rang, I put Myde down, and looked at him sternly. "You are going to _stay here _during this class, 'kay?" He purred, and I took it as an affirmative. I left the office, and entered the gym, only taking off my coat to be in my track outfit already. The first boys entered, and snickered amongst themselves. I nodded to them, and they nodded back, but seemed to laugh even louder afterward. It wasn't until I started the warm ups that I noted the cause of their joviality. The tail swished, in all it's creamy blond-ness, and the eyes were sparkling, oblivious to the glare I was giving him. "Continue." I said, picking Myde up, and placing him on the desk in my office. I sighed. "I thought I told you to stay in here, dammit!" I went to leave, but saw him right at my heels. And after two attempts with the same results, I got tough.

"That's it. Outside!" I picked the kitten by his scruffy mane, and placed him outside, closing the door on those pleading eyes of his. I returned to the gym, bringing the attention back to me, and lead the boys around the gym twice, before leading them out of the gym, and around the track. And yet, the snickers continued. I looked back, shook my head, and nearly stopped them all, before I saw the same blond fur beside my feet. I groaned audibly. "Keep going!" I shouted, thoroughly agitated. I picked Myde up by the scruff of his neck, placed him in my office, closed the door again, and returned to my class.

I walked home with Myde trailing at my heels. I opened the door only long enough to let him come in, gave him dry food and substituted milk with water, and put it down (laughing inwardly at the disgusted look on his face), and sat on the couch, turning on my music. The stereo was connected to the computer in my living room, where all of my good music was. What was turned on was Lithium by Evanescence. I promptly ignored the pleading, hurt look on the kitten's face, and nodded my head to the beat.

But what Myde did in response was weird.

He started yowling. Not that sharp, annoying yowl, but a more melodic meow, in complete harmony with the lyrics. Needless to say, I was surprised.

Later that night, when I was getting ready for bed, I heard the same melodic meow, coming from the living room. Only it wasn't the tune of any song I knew. Suddenly, he hit a note that sounded wrong, even to me, yowled in what sounded like pain, and then started the phrase that he had made the mistake in. The exact same notes, from what I could hear, as before. It was strange. I dismissed it, and went down to get him. He stopped, and looked at me warily. I played dumb.

"You, Myde, are _not_ supposed to come to school with me." He whimpered. I laughed, and picked him up, making my way up the stairs. "But I just can't resist that face of yours." He purred loudly, rubbing his face against my jacket.

I stripped to my black boxers, and crawled into bed, Myde snuggling himself under my chin.

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N:**Soo... ever had one of those ideas that pop into your head, and just won't go away, so you think about it, and think about it, till it's so big that you have to get it out or you'll explode? This was one of those. I saw my Gramma Nina this weekend, and she has a new kitten in the house. So that was my inspiration.

Cookies to any one who gets the little hidden thing in the third last paragraph about Myyde-kitty:3

O.o

Cheers!

- m . i, brainnndead. :D


	2. Chapter Two: Saturday Night Fate

Myde

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ:** Before you read this next installment, I would like to educate you all on my character. It has come to my attention that some of you see Meaghan Ingram as a "Mary-Sue" character. I will take this offensively due to the fact that Meaghan is totally and completely based off of myself. I have braces, I live in Scarborough, and the boy's gym teacher in my school rocks (we all love him and give him nicknames), and he did once catch me late to class and only told me to get going after taking out my headphones. If Xigbar were real, and would take in a lost cat I found, I'd help him get set up as much as I could. I am NOT twisting this to have every character like me. Indeed, it will probably only be Xig, Myde and Roxy. The others will all be indifferent. Please keep this in mind as you read. Thank you.

**How I Became The Gay Father Of Two  
**

_Chapter Two: Saturday Night Fate_

It had been about a month. Every night, I heard Myde "sing" before scampering up the stairs to crawl into bed with me. I told myself I should ask Meaghan about it, but I soon forgot.

The little blond was getting bigger, and a little more responsible. He'd still try to follow me to school, but rarely did I let him, and he soon got the picture. Our days became routine. I'd get up, he'd play with my clothes as I dressed, I'd play with him on my stomach, get us breakfast, and I'd be off to work. I'd go through the day, and come home. I'd play with him more, he'd lick my face, pick at my eye-patch, I'd hug him, then put on my music, and grade tests. I go get ready for bed, he'd "sing", bound up the stairs, and he'd fall asleep in my arms.

I was just in the door from school that day, when the phone rang. Myde bounded over to it, and stared at it curiously. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." I said, picking the cordless phone up. He looked like he rolled his eyes. "Hello, Xigbar here, what's your trouble?" I announced monotonously.

"My problem is that _you _haven't had drinks with us since God knows when!" It was Luxord.

I sighed, and shifted my weight. "What do you want me to do about it? I've been..." I stopped to swat my foot at Myde, who was attacking my ankle, "I've been busy, Lux."

"Ahhh! You've got a lady in your company then, have you? Pardon me, Xig, I'll back off, you've got to have your go time."

I groaned. "For once, Luxord, it's not a woman. It's actually a boy. I've been loo--" I was cut off.

"It's a _WHAT_?!" I heard him choke, then start laughing. "You mean Xaldin's officially the only straight-man in our little hang?" He laughed obnoxiously. I would shoot him, if that were possible over the phone.

"Luxord, shut up. What I was _going_ to say, was that I've been looking after a stray kitten one of my students found. He's gotten attached to me, and I can barely leave him alone for school. Plus, I've got interim reports coming up."

Luxord snorted. "Fine. But you're comin' with us on Saturday. We'll be at Fynn McKoule's. Finest Irish ale in the Greater Toronto Area."

"I'll be there." I hung up, and looked to my companion. "I can do those interims in no time, right Myde?" He mewled, and I scooped him up. "Let's get jammin', shall we?" He cringed at the word.

* * *

Friday afternoon came, as did my record sheet for the interims. Myde pawed on it, sat on it and yowled at me whenever I walk passed him. It was strange, surely not normal cat behavior. I told myself to ask Meaghan. And then I remembered. What was I going to do with Myde while I went downtown?

This gave me grief for a while. Larxene, Xaldin and Axel would all be coming with us, so they were out. Zexion? No... I always saw him as about as dog-like as Saïx, with his freakish sense of smell, he'd probably scare the poor boy. Lexaeus was so big he might step on him, and Vexen would most likely catnap him and use him as a test subject. No one else was available, or was close enough to me, except Meaghan.

I sighed, and picked up the phone. I found her number in the phone book, and dialed it. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice.

"Hey, can I speak to Meaghan?" I said. This guy sounded big. A brother?

"What do you want to speak to her for, _sir_?" He said angrily. I gulped.

"DAAAAAAD!" The shrill voice was immediately recognizable. "_Dad_, give me the phone!" Meaghan whined incessantly.

"What on earth is a boy calling you for at this time?!" I heard faintly.

"It's probably Jesse, just leave it, and **use the caller ID next time!**" She shouted. "Helloooo?" Her voice was immediately laced with sweetness.

"Hey, Megz, It's Xigbar." I said awkwardly.

"Oh... Hey Xig. What's up?" She sounded to have relaxed.

"Do you think you could come catsit Myde for me on Saturday? I'm going out with the group then, and I don't know what to do with him."

There was silence. I was getting worried when a half-muffled squeal was heard. "Of course, Xiggy! I'd absolutely LOVE to! When should I come?"

I sighed again. Poor kitten. "Well, since I'll be headed downtown, I should leave around five, if I want to make it there for six thirty... so come at maybe, quarter to?" I said, working out the time management in my head.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll totally be there at four thirty. I'll see you?"

"See _who_, young lady?" It was her father again. Oh joy.

"DAAD! Really! Get off the other line! I'm gonna cat sit for that stray I found last month."

"Didn't you give that to a teacher?" The faint sound of a concerned woman's voice was barely intelligible. Her mother? "Wouldn't that be a little... strange, darling?"

"MAHM!" Meaghan whined. "It's only Xig."

"Oh... Then I guess it's alright." A click signaled that her parents were both off the other line. Meaghan let out a breath of relief. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"See ya," I said, hanging up. Myde has padded into the kitchen while I was talking, and was looking at me with a bemused expression. "Shut up, you. It's not my fault she's so out of her mind."

The tawny cat mewled happily. It kind of sounded like he was laughing... Or maybe I was going out of my mind too.

* * *

Saturday rolled around, and so did 4.30. Meaghan came by, assured me that Myde would be safe in her capable hands, and I tried to ignore the nagging sense of worry in the back of my mind as I left with the image of Meaghan's Neon in my drive way, Myde and Megz both sitting on the front step to see me off. By 6.15, I parked my deep purple Mercedes a block away from Fyyn McKoule's, beside Larx's lightning emblazoned SUV, and Luxord's silver corvette. He always car pooled with Axel and Xaldin, because Axel didn't have his own car, and Xaldin was saving the environment. I made my way into the bar, and passed all the usuals. Cloud and Leon drunk and already getting their masochistic freak on, Marluxia begging the bouncer to let him go on stage and dance, and Sephiroth looking like he shat his pants in a shrouded corner.

I found my company in our usual spot. A bench table that curved in on itself, creating a secluded little circle, to keep our drunk ramblings to ourselves. Though keeping the other gay ramblings out was hard.

And I don't mean that figuratively.

Yes, Fyyn McKoule's was a gay bar. What were you gonna do with a name like that anyway? Of course, Xal and I were fine with it, since there were always a couple of bisexual girls in there for me to shag, and Xal was too intimidating for any of the gay boys to even talk to him. I sat in our spot, and went through the greetings.

I got my beer, and drank. "So, Xig... who's this man Luxie's telling us about?" Axel cooed, his voice laced with so much sweetness it made me gag. I spit out what was in my mouth, and coughed.

"What the fucking hell, Luxord!" I said, turning to the man, and glaring something fierce. "I told you that wasn't what it sounded like!" I swear, if I'd had my gun there, the man would cease to have been.

He smiled belatedly, as if he was just coming in on a joke he missed. "Sor' ma'e. I jus'... le' i' slip."

It should be against some law to allow Luxord near any sort of alcoholic beverage, or poker table. The man was a fiend with both. And when he had both, he was mad. He'd gamble till he had all the goods from the other players, and if he had an off day (which was rare), he'd drink at least five bottles of rum, adding bottles of beer and vodka here and there, and then instantly win everything back. No one ever crossed Luxord in a poker match, even if he was sober, unless _they_ were drunk, stupid, or the new guy in town.

I brought my head against the table with such ferocity, that Laxene's beer nearly toppled over. She squealed, one of the most girly sounds you would ever hear her make. "Luxord, I swear. There's going to be a day when I'm gonna have a gun when you say shit like that. And I will not be responsible for the agony you suffer."

Xaldin sighed. "So, then what was it really?" He took a swig of his seventh bottle of beer, his face not even the slightest bit pink. The man was a tank.

"My student found a stray kitten, and couldn't take care of it. So I did." Attention was diverted from me as Larxene stood and walked over to one of the waitresses. The girl looked like she was only barely legal, and the maid dress probably didn't help to curb the blond's wants. The girl had platinum, almost silver locks, and piercing red eyes, having her resemble some sort of sadistic albino. Which probably only served to further entrance Larx.

We all shook our heads. This happened every time we went out for drinks. Larxene found some poor, unsuspecting girl to prey upon, and half-raped them. And by half, I only mean that they usually ended up enjoying it in the end. Axel sighed, and rested his head in his hand. "Such a free spirit. I almost wish I wasn't already tied down to one man."

We stared at him. "What?" was the first coherent word Luxord had gotten out within the span of the last half hour.

"Roxas." Axel said in a contented sigh.

We all rolled our eyes in exasperation. Axel had been chasing after Roxas, the lead singer of the high school band _Radiant Garden,_ since the red-head was in grade twelve. Roxas was five years younger than my friend, and was in his final high school year. "Axel, really. The boy isn't even legal yet, so what do you plan to do? Molest him in University next year?"

Axel's eyes widened. "I can't do him right now? Like... tear him off the stage in the middle of his vocals and just... rape him?" His face went downcast, and we all laughed.

I checked the time and sighed, standing up. "I should catch a cab... or the train. Megz is at home watching Myde, and I wanna make sure she's okay." My friends sent out their parting words, and I caught a cab.

I was cruising nicely down the 401, and making good time for a Friday night. The taxi had just pulled onto Port Union road, when I saw a person start to cross the street. The way we were going, we would've missed him. But he fell face first in the street, right in our path, and the driver wasn't stopping. "Stop! STOP!" I shouted. He pulled over, and I jumped out, and ran towards the man. He looked to be around my age, Asian, his blond mowhawk reminding me of Demyx. His breathing was shallow, and there was blood streaming from his head most noticeably, but I couldn't tell for sure. I went to pick him up, and noticed the blaring music in his headphones. I wrapped my arms under his, and heaved him into the car beside me, resting his head on my shoulder.

* * *

When I got home, I burst through the door, hearing Meaghan's scream but not registering it. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear. Myde was pattering behind me, mewling worriedly. I dodged around Meaghan and rested the injured boy on the couch. "Meaghan, get me a cloth, my first-aid kit from the bathroom and a pillow or two from my room." I said, not caring if I sounded demanding.

"XIGBAR." She shrieked, and I finally heard it. I turned to look at her. "What the _fuck_ is this? Why did you just bring in a bleeding boy from the bar? Details, _s'il vous plait_."

I sighed. "I'll explain later. Just get me all that stuff so I can fix it." She walked out in a huff, bringing it all back to me, and curling up in one of the armchairs. After I had finished, she sighed and relaxed. "So, did you have any problems with the kit?" I asked. My head was killing me. The after affects of alcohol finally sinking in.

She shook her head. "He was a joy as usual. But he did this weird thing with his voice, just before you arrived."

"He sang, am I right?" I said, knowingly.

She nodded. "Though it's no tune I've heard before. I wonder how he does it. Cats aren't supposed to be very musically inclined."

She checked the clock, and stood up. "I should be getting back. Mum and Dad will be waiting." She shrugged on her coat, and tugged on her hat. Then she picked up her keys and opened the door. "Bye, Xig." She said, turning halfway around.

"Bye, Megz, see you Monday." I said, and sat down beside the boy. The tawny fur-ball hopped up on my lap, and began sniffing the boy curiously. I laughed softly, and leaned back, getting comfy.

It was a short while after that, when I was just drifting off, that a violent gasp for air, and an annoyed yowl awoke me. I groggily thought for a moment what a nuisance it was to be woken, but then I remembered. _The boy!_

I jumped off the couch, and looked at the boy. He stared at me, fear blazing in his eyes. "No... Don't hurt me." He whispered, almost incoherently.

"I won't, I promise." I said, as reassuringly as I could.

"No... It's not my fault! Please! Listen to me." He said, getting louder. "I didn't mean too! It wasn't me! Try to understand. Just hear me out!" I realized he wasn't talking to me. But... who was he talking to? He was obviously dreaming.

"Please! He did! He... DAD!!" He shrieked, loud enough to scare Myde into puffing up. The blond boy covered his head, right where it was cut. He burst into rib-racking sobs, screaming incoherently. I figured I should wake him from this nightmare.

"Hey!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders gently. "Your dad isn't here. You didn't do it. Now wake up." I said, mentally kicking myself for sounding so commanding. But surprisingly, he slumped over, going completely limp. Then he slowly lifted his head, looking at me groggily.

"Uhhhg... Where am I?" He said, and now that he wasn't screaming, I could hear how wonderful his voice actually was.

"Heh, sorry kid. You passed out in the middle of my cab, bleeding everywhere. Couldn't just leave you there, could I? So, how're you feeling?" I said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Other than the pounding in my head, and the ache in my body, I'd say I'm relatively okay." He smiled brightly, making a complete 180 from his nightmare state. I laughed.

"Can you walk?" I asked, watching as he wobbled on two feet. He nodded, then nearly fell over. I caught him under the arms, watching as his face reddened noticeably. I laughed again, and half-carried him up the stairs and to the guest room. Myde was biting at my heels, so when I had put the boy down, I picked him up.

"I really can't bother you like this. I should get... uh... home." He said, and I knew why his eyes flickered with fear for a moment.

"No." I said, too firmly. The boy stared at me. I looked away. "You're in no shape to be going anywhere, and you should rest before you do anything else. Get some sleep, okay?" I looked at him, and smiled.

He smiled back, and my heart did that thing when it gets excited. It_ melted_. "I'm Xigbar. What's your name, kid?"

"Demyx." He said, through a half stifled yawn. "Niikamura Demyx." I smiled, and closed the door behind me, but not before Myde jumped out, and dashed into the room, climbing in beside him. I shook my head, and closed the door, making my way to my own room.

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm soooooo sorry guys. I've had a million different things happening all at once for the past two months. I've had my NaNoWriMo thing to do, and my high school musical to finish up, plus a billion other personal issues to deal with. On top of that, I went through a whole story revision just recently, deciding that my original idea was maybe not that realistic. So here it is guys. Horrendously late, but here.

Cheers!

megz;gomenasai

P.S.: If you guys don't review, the story ends here. I don't care if it's criticism, or praise, just get it out to me. I hate having to spew out this story for you guys in my spare time, and not get anything for it. If you've favourited this, or are watching it, or me, please, show me that by reviewing. Please.


	3. Chapter Three: Sub For Living Together

_**DEDICATION**: I'd like to personally dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, who boosted my confidence level lots, and inspired me to continue writing this. This is for you, _**Viashin, Kichi Hisaki, Havgirl1, Plastic Pink Headphones, Bob Da Peach **_and especially _**LadyNightRunner **_and _**Sinfulsecrets**_ because their amazingness knows no bounds, Lady gave me a Chocolate statue, and I got kitty plushies of Xig and Dem from Sinful! TT-TT Tears of joy I tell you. Srsly I love you guys.  
_

* * *

**How I Became The Gay Father Of Two**

_Chapter Three: Substitute for Living Together_

That morning I woke to the lovely, delicious smell of homemade pancakes, pure maple syrup and eggs, and a humble looking mow-hawked Asian boy. _'How the hell is his hair still like that?'_ I had only realized it when I woke up this morning and played it over in my head, but Demyx had never asked me about my scars, or my eye-patch... Which I suppose I was greatful for, but he was the first, definitely. I came down the stairs with what I'm sure was a blissful look on my face. "Hungry?" Demyx had asked. I nodded, and had asked him why he felt the need to do this. He told me that he just wanted to earn his keep, and he felt bad for taking up my guest room, and my kitten. I smiled at this.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like anyone else was in there anyway, and it's kinda nice to wake up in the morning without cat hair in my mouth for once." Demyx smirked at me, and continued eating.

That was when I decided now was as good a time as ever. "Listen, kid..." I said seriously, earning a curious look from the blonde. " I found you in the middle of the road, passed out in practically rivers of blood. If I'm any sort of decent human being, I'm worried. I know you barely know me Demyx, but I need to know where you live, why you weren't there and passed out in the middle of the road, and how you got that huge gash." I added the last part, looking carefully at the still bandaged spot on his forehead, because I figured if he wanted someone to know, he'd tell them of his own volition, maybe not through the dazed ramblings of a nightmare.

In response to this, Demyx took to watching his syrup dribble down the side of his pancakes. I was ready to drop the subject when he sighed. "I live just a couple of blocks from here, with my dad and little sister. My dad recently moved following a job offer we got after he was fired from his previous one due to downsizing. I wasn't there last night because Rikku was spending the night with our grandmother, and..." He paused, not looking at me, touching the bandage on his head. "I tripped. And fell. I'm a little clumsy." He said, and laughed hesitantly. I smiled too, even though we both knew how far fetched this sounded.

"All right then! Let's get you fed, then home, okay kiddo?" I said, and I think I saw him smile with relief when he thought I wasn't looking.

So we cleaned up after pancakes, giving Myde a bit of the leftover batter, made sure to change the dressing on Demyx's head, and I walked him home, still not having my car back from the parking lot.

At his door, Demyx turned around, and looked at me sheepishly. It was fucking adorable. "Hey, Xigbar..." He started, seeming to gather his courage. "I know I... I just met you, and all... But," He stopped again, looking up from his feet. "But could I come... you know... stay, with you... and Myde... whenever I... um... never mind that sounds really..." He said, turning to the door.

"Whenever you want? Of course. I'm sure Myde would love to see you again." I said, and smiled as bright as a man with my features could. He returned it, and went inside.

* * *

It was the first day back to school after the winter break. Christmas had come and past uneventfully, Myde getting a dish with his name on it. Demyx had come over twice, once for Christmas, and then again for New Year's. I didn't ask why, knowing it would probably end badly. I just enjoyed his presence. Luxord had dropped my car off during one of Demyx's visits (since the bastard lives in a penthouse apartment downtown). That had been quite an adventure.

So here comes Lux, all buff and fucking British, shouting through the door, "Yo, Xig I have your keys, mate!" I was finishing my shower, so I asked Demyx to get it, instantly regretting it when I heard the muffled yelp that he let out. I rushed out of the bathroom, only in my track pants, my hair not up in it's usual ponytail yet, but thankfully I had my eyepatch.

What I looked down from the stairs upon was Luxord and Demyx, the latter of the two being pressed up against a wall by the bigger man. Lux was just inches from the other man's lips, letting out a, what he probably thought was seductive, "M'name's Luxord. I like long walks on the beach and a shitload of alcohol, but right now, sweetie, all I see is you."

I was fuming, though I couldn't understand why. I stormed down the stairs, and hit Luxord with a swift shot to the side. He let out an 'oof', falling out the still open door. I grabbed the handle, and glared at him. "Thanks for my car, _mate_." I said, going to slam the door, but before I could, I heard a satisfied voice say...

"Your boyfriends fucking _sexy_." And the door slammed in the god damned Brit's face.

Needless to say, Demyx was freaked out. "S-s-so... Th-that was your... your friend..." He studdered, still pressed against the wall. I stood in front of him, not sure of what to do, whether to hold his hand or comfort him or something...

"Yeah, don't worry, they're not all like that. At least, they won't be toward you... I hope." I said, scratching my head. "Shit, that probably didn't sound reassuring..."

Demyx laughed. Hesitantly at first, but it got confident as he continued. He walked back into the kitchen, and I followed. The blond boy looked at me, and smiled. "I like your hair down... it drags the attention away from your scar." He said, and that was the first I'd heard him say about it.

I looked at him wide eyed, disbelieving. "What the _hell_?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. "What, what?"

"My scars!" I nearly screamed. "Aren't you... I dunno, repulsed or something?" It took all I had to keep that sentence calm.

He shrugged. "They're not as bad as you'd think. I'd say it suits you, even." He said, smiling at me still.

I laughed, almost cynically, and walked away. "It suits me..." I repeated. It made me laugh more.

But anyway.

So that was my break, and here I was, back at school, in my office looking at my desk, and the not on top. It was from the principal. It told me to meet him in his office as soon as I got in.

I turned in, nodding to Yuna and Paine, the secretaries, and leaned against the door, crossing my arms. "Yo, _Squall_. Whaddaya need me for?"

Leonhart grunted, and the gray, pinstripe suit he was wearing tightened as all the muscles in his body tensed at the same time, even the ones on his scalp that made his tight pony-tail look even tighter. "That will be _quite_ enough Xigbar. I have two things to inform you of. One, being that I need you to take over Aerith's Grade Ten and Twelve classes for however long. She was admitted to Scarborough Centenary over the break." He said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Then the tests..." I said, having heard over the coffee table in the Lounge about Gainsborough's condition.

"The tests came back positive. She's in stage 2B lung cancer. She starts chemo next week." Leonhart said, he stone-faced expression softening to one of sadness. All of the teachers knew of the closeness between Leonhart, Strife, Lockhart, Valentine, Highwind and Gainsborough. They had all been childhood friends, and went into the teaching profession together, some unwillingly. Gainsborough's hospitalization would be a shock to all of them. "Secondly," he said, quickly returning to his business persona. "I thought I should also tell you that Mr. Niikamura will be your teaching assistant, since he was scheduled to be Ms. Gainsborough's."

I was caught off-guard. _Niikamura...? _I looked around the room for the first time and found Demyx, hair deflated and styled conservatively, standing against the wall to my right, looking smug. I stared at him. He looked oddly formal, even though he was only in a pale blue oxford shirt, top two buttons left undone, and loose fitting, light-blue, faded jeans. He had on black sneakers, a logo which I recognized from the kids feet. Converse. "Demyx?" I said, even though I knew full well it was him.

"Guess I forgot to mention that." He said, smiling. "But I did say '_we_ got a job offer.' I thought you caught that." He was looking so smug, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed lazily at the calves... Gods, I would have punched him if he didn't look so damn_ hot_.

Leonhart looked at us almost... was that... disapproval?! Well, I wasn't the one down at McKoule's as a regular with the same man every night, so he could just fuck off for all I cared. "Good, you know each other." He said, putting an odd emphasis on 'know' that I hoped only I heard. "Get along, then." He said, giving both of us a cold look as a sign to leave.

I sighed. "Gods, that man is such a prick." I said, once out of earshot. "Come on, we don't have a class until period two, and I could go for a coffee." I said, and we weaved through the halls to the Teacher's Lounge.

I opened the door and took a step in, but Demyx stood behind me, wide eyed. The door to the Teacher's Lounge opened into a wide, black carpeted room, with white leather loveseats, recliners, and a foot stool or two, a white porcelain coffee table, with black coasters, a small flat screen T.V. mounted on the white walls. To the left of this cozy expanse was a glass partition, that divided the actual Lounge from the kitchen, with a small opening in it, with no doors. Through the glass and across the black and white checkerboard, classic eighties style tiling, one could see the cupboards, white marble counter tops, and stainless steel sink, dishwasher and refrigerator. From around the side of door, two identical, spiked heads could be seen. The brunette one came bounding up to me, black dishrag dropped carelessly at his twin's feet.

"Xiggy!" He exclaimed happily, as his blond brother came over as well, after hanging his white dishrag up with his twin's.

"Nice to see you." He said, smiling, both pairs blue eyes sparkling at me. "Did you have a good break?"

"Yes, I did. What about you two?" I said to the twins.

"Mum and Dad were back from Jamaica!" The brunette said, doing the hula.

"Dork, the hula's from Hawaii." The blond said, pinching his brother's arm. That's when they both seemed to notice Demyx. Oh shi--

"Who's the Asian hottie?" The brunette said, smirking at his almost-mirror-image.

"Yeah is he your..." The blond said, reflecting his brother's smirk. Oh, goddammit, that twin telepathy was--

"BOYFRIEND?!" They exclaimed together, sticking out their asses, and swinging them back and forth simultaneously. I slapped a hand to my forehead loudly. Demyx cleared his throat.

They stopped and looked at him. "I am Niikamura Demyx. Would you care to enlighten me?" He said, looking at the two of them, earning a blush from the blond and a blank look from the brunette.

"He means your name, stupid." He said, elbowing his brother out of his stupor. "I'm Haruko Roxas. And this is my twin brother..." Roxas said.

"Haruko Sora! Nice to meet ya!" He finished, as they both bowed. Sora was the first one up. "Hey, you into the Pop-Rock revolution? J-rock, Pop?" He asked, enthused.

Demyx nodded, clearly taken aback by the sudden out burst.

"You should totally check our band out then!" He exclaimed. "We call ourselves _Radiant Garden_. Isn't that just perfect? I'm back-up vocals and lead guitar. Roku here's lead vocals, Fujikimi Riku's bassist, Misaki Namine's rhythm guitar and back-up vocals, and Misaki Kairi's on drums. She can pull out an awesome beat outta nowhere!" Sora said, striking a silly victory pose.

Roxas slapped him upside the head. "Cut that out, _Lala_." He said, using the boy's hated nickname in response to his own. The blond turned back to Demyx. "Seriously though, you should check us out. We're playing a gig this Saturday at the Grace church, just up by the Elementary School. Tickets..."

"Are eight dollars!" Sora said, stuggling for a bit before to hold up exactly eight fingers.

"Are you sure you're Graduating this year, Sora?" Roxas whispered, pressing a hand to his face.

"Yeees!" Sora cried indignantly, scowling at his brother. "The third finger doesn't wanna go up without the pinky because it loves it so muuuuuuuch!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned to us. "So, you interested?"

Demyx nodded. "Sure, I'd love to see you play." The three of them looked at me, and I thought for a second.

Axel would burn me to a crisp and then eat me for dinner if I let this opportunity to get him in pass. I crossed my arms. "Tell you what, I'll come, and I'll bring four extra people, is that cool?"

Roxas and Sora looked at each other, and nodded vigorously at me. Then they scampered off into the kitchen.

Demyx laughed and sat on the end of one of the loveseats. "I like those boys. They're... fun." He said, searching for the right word. "What about the other members of their band? Are they like them?"

I smiled, sitting in a recliner beside him. "Fujikimi Riku's a top student. He tells himself that he's not that good, but he's got top marks in nearly every class. He's head of the Student Council, and the Athletics Council. And he's amazing at sports. He's captain of the soccer team, kendo club, volleyball team, and hockey team. And a legion of adoring fans to boot. He's pretty popular." I said, recalling how well he did in my gym class.

"Misaki Kairi and Namine are the second set of twins, and have been best friends with Roxas and Sora since childhood, from what I've heard. Kairi's specializing in music, playing a total of five instruments, not including the drums. She's pretty good too. I've heard her playing during the lunch hour, just before our Christmas concert. But the only thing she doesn't do, is vocals. That's Namine's field of expertise. She's the top female vocal student, and already a well known artist around the school. She's got a mural done all by her up in the French hall on the third floor, and it's pretty trippy.

"Roxas is the guy to go to if you want something sung, and sung well. He's top vocal student overall, taking the spotlight at least once in all musical performances. You wouldn't believe it, but that kid's got a pair of chords on him. But not only that, he's an amazing writer. I've heard praise from Gainsborough constantly. You'd think he was the next J.K. or something!" I laughed.

Demyx looked puzzled. "But what about Sora? What does he do well?"

It was at this moment that the twins bounded in, holding two mugs of coffee, and a tray of sugar and milk and cream. They put it on the coffee table in front of us, smiling identically. Sora bowed. "I'm the school's--" He started.

"Drama King!" Roxas finished, earning a playful swat from his brother. "He's starred in all of our dramatic presentations, and the only reason I got the starring role in the annual musical every year is because my voice was better than his!" Roxas said, not being able to help the hint of admiration in his voice. "He knows about all the great plays, and musicals. Ask him any sort of trivia, and he's got it on the tip of his tongue." All of the praise had Sora blushing.

"Stop that, Roku. People might think you have a heart somewhere." The brunette was drawing patterns in the carpet with his toe, not looking any of us in the eye.

Demyx touched his arm and smiled. "Hey, I'm looking forward to seeing you play. All of you." He looked to Roxas as well, then took his cup without putting anything in it. I took mine too, but put two spoonfuls of sugar in prior to drinking.

* * *

English class was... more than eventful. I got a load of sass that I didn't usually get in my gym classes, and that put me out of my element. Thankfully, Demyx saved me.

It all started with one, Almasy Seifer. Figuring that since I wasn't 'actually a teacher' as he put it so aptly later, he thought he could do what he wanted. He came in, stomping around, and sitting on a certain other blond's desk to talk casually to Rai. Hayner's face was so red I thought I'd see steam pouring out of his ears. He was making weak protests, trying to get Seifer's ass off his desk. I stepped over.

"Almasy, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my lesson started." I said, crossing my arms. The blond stood, copying my posture.

"Then go ahead." He said. Curse our matching height. My usual 'tower-over-and-scare-them' technique wouldn't work.

"I hope you realize with whom you're taking that tone, boy." I was getting pissed. This was gonna end badly, but I didn't particularly feel like stopping it. "Take your seat, your proper seat, and I'll begin."

Seifer started to say something, but was cut off by Demyx. "Please, Almasy, take your seat, or I'll be forced to call down the principal to deal with you. Or I could always give you this entire month's work schedule right now to be finished for the end of class, with your entire mark riding on it. I wonder how cocky you'd feel then." He said, a dark tone in his voice rising that I had never heard before. It scared me, and Seifer too, apparently, because he backed away, taking his seat quietly.

I mouthed a thanks to Demyx while we were walking back to the front, and he just smiled. It scared me out of my wits, to think that he could smile like that, after seeming to menacing only seconds before. I suppressed an involuntary shudder.

During the lesson though, I fell through many times. I got a lot of my facts wrong, and only covered it up by throwing in some humor. From the kids' point of view, I'm sure it appeared as though Demyx was teaching the lesson. It was interesting to see just how much he loved this subject. He was very well read, as I came to realize. All the students were asking him about their favourite books, and there were only a few that he hadn't read. I was mildly impressed.

After school, I got home to find Myde sitting patiently at the door. He mewled at me, and scampered off into the kitchen. I followed, and saw him sitting smugly beside his empty food dish. Everything about him said "Why the _hell_ is there no food in here?" But maybe that was just me. I got him food and water, smiling at him happily. He'd gotten bigger, and was about as tall as my computer, which he had taken a shine to sleeping on when it got to cold out. His stripes were abnormal as ever, and I was suddenly aware of how blue the kittens eyes were. He had blue enough eyes to rival any siamese... Strange.

I pulled out a seat at my table, and cleared only enough space to eat. I was lazy and deflated after being shown up by my assisstant teacher. _'But think of the odds!'_ the voice I so often chose to ignore exclaimed. _'You and Demyx. In the same class, five days a week. And he's over every weekend at least once... The chances of you getting laid are slowly climbing.'_

I shook my head. Not good things to be thinking. He was a friend and a co-worker. Nothing else. Sure, he was attractive, slim figure, slightly muscular but only slightly, a pale complexion, and beautiful turquoise eyes, that shone when he was smiling... and wild sandy-blond locks that are somehow always styled perfectly... Making me wonder if its stiff with gel, running my hands through it, while my lips trailed elsewhere...

I stopped at this. Looking back, this is probably where I realized how poofy I was, and how in love with the boy I had fallen. He was my friend, and I would _not_ jeopardize that by putting romantic feelings into play. _'Liar. Your selfish. You like just being this close too him. Having him come to you when he needs it... You lucky bastard.'_ I slammed my fork down, startling Demyx across the room. "Good lord, why won't my brain just shut it?" I said, holding my head in my hand.

At that moment, an incessant banging came at my door. I stood, and walked to it, opening it slowly. And before I could register what had happened, I was on my back, Demyx on top of me, the door wide open and letting in snow. He was crying.

"Xig... Xig... C-c-can... Can I s-st-stay tonight?" He whimpered into my chest.

I was still wide-eyed, trying to figure out what was happening. But I propped myself up, and laid my other arm across his back. The way he clung to me told me that he wouldn't want to be alone. "Yeah." I whispered, sitting up fully and holding him close without realizing what I was doing. "Yeah you can. But, ah... I'll have to pull a cot out for you. The guest room sheets are... being washed."

Demyx just wimpered again, clutching my jacket tighter. My mind went into overdrive, and I vaguely remember picking him up bridal style, then laying him on my bed. Somehow, the cot was pulled out, the sheets made and Demyx still crying silently. My head kicked back in when I realized how close I was to his face. I felt the heat rise, and I rushed out, closing the door. Then I made my was across the hall to the guest room. The crisp white drapes that hung in the window matched the perfectly clean sheets on the bed.

* * *

**End Chapter Three**

**A/N: **AAAAAAAAck. D: I'm so sorry for the wait guys. Like the last chapter, I've been revising my story/plotline, so it fits. And my computer crashed a couple times, making it hard to save my work, and I had to restart this entire chapter at least three times. It was torture. Those first three paragraphs are permanently embedded in my mind.

But, I think I have the plotline fixed, and we're gonna see more of the Fab Five (Isn't that great? I mean, since they're all poofs...). And side pairing developments. YAY!

Soo, here we have Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine introduced. These five will be just as important as the other four in the Fab Five. Or I hope so, if I don't go through anymore plot changes. .

Also... SNEAKY!Xigbar. Ohohohohoho. Tricking Emmy into sleeping with him... Naughty minds are at work here. HIDE YO CHILDS! Lol, kay. Again, sorry for the wait.

SIAGR; ily LadyNightRunner and Sinfulsecrets :D


	4. Chapter Four: Songs for the Deaf

_**DEDICATIONS:**_ _This, as usual, goes out to all of my wonderful reviewers, _**Bob Da Peach**_ especially. Also, to _**Dualism, **_and _**The BirdFox Hybrid Productions, **_for inspiring me and making me laugh with their stories. You all rock out loud._

_**ALSO:** A name change has been put into place. Take note:_

_Demyx-kitty is now referred to as Myde._

_Emyd Niikamura Demyx Niikamura._

_Thank you._

* * *

**How I Became the Gay Father of Two**

_Chapter Four: Songs for the Deaf_

I didn't get any sleep that night. I was mesmerized. All I could see was Dem's angelic face, contorted with fear and anguish even in sleep. Myde came in during the night, mewled at Demyx's frown and tear-stained face, and curled up under his arm. I slept in the guest room, not trusting myself beside him. And somehow, I was still in denial about my sexuality. And how thick I was.

The week went by blindingly fast, and all of a sudden, it was Friday, and the kids were just getting out of class. I'd promised to wait for Demyx so I could take him out for dinner. He hadn't been home since Monday night, so we'd gotten a lot closer. I was thinking about the best place to take him, when I heard my name.

"Oi! Xigbar!!" Sora called, barreling down the hall as he usually did, Riku in tow, Kairi, Namine and Roxas trailing a little farther behind.

Riku pulled up beside me and smirked. "So I've heard you're coming to see us play." He challenged.

"No, I'm coming to pick up underage, hormone infested chicks. They're definitely my type." I said, smirking right back. Riku laughed, and Sora looked at us oddly.

"But you are coming aren't you?" Kairi asked, as she and the other two finally caught up.

I smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it. You're sure to be great. And I'm bringing my friends, so start learning some self defense." Everyone laughed save Sora.

"Why?" He asked, looking at everyone else angrily.

Riku put on a boogie-man face and towered over him. "Because they're like vampires. They suck the virtue right out of you!" He said, then dropped his hands from where they were hanging over Sora's head like claws, and tickled the brunette mercilessly. I wondered how long it would be till they finally became an item.

Roxas rolled his eyes, obviously thinking the same thing. He looked like he was about to say something, when Demyx pulled up to me out of the English office. "Ready to go, Xigbar?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yep. See you retards tomorrow, okay?" I said, watching them all nod enthusiastically.

Demyx started laughing. "You know, most teachers wouldn't call their students that." He pointed out.

I shrugged. "I'm not most teachers, am I?"

* * *

We got to Boston Pizza, where I'd decided to take Demyx, and waited to be seated. When we were, we still had five minutes before someone came to take our drink orders.

"Good evening, and I'll be your server toni--" I recognized that voice. Somewhere inside me, an imaginary head banged against a hard surface. "Xig!" Meaghan exclaimed, before blushing and apologizing to her supervisor. "I didn't know you were coming!" She said.

"Not a mind reader are you, so it's no big surprise really." I said, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You know each other? Are you his student?" Demyx asked.

"Pfft! No. I just see him all the time and piss the hell out of him." She smiled, and then held out her notebook. "Alright, can I get you boys something to drink?" She said, giving me a '_you're so spilling all later_' look.

After taking our entree orders and bring them to us, she excused herself, and left to service another table. Demyx smiled at me over his Thai bites. "So who was that? A rape victim fallen in love?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Please! If it were like that, she wouldn't be so annoying!" I fumed jokingly. "She and I are just close. She gave me the fur-ball, actually."

Demyx nodded, and we both got to eating. Then he looked up. "So, you're bringing your drinking buddies to the concert tomorrow, right?" He asked. I nodded. "What are they like?"

I smiled. "Well... Xaldin's pretty normal I guess, compared to the rest. Kinda intimidating, actually. But he's a laugh. He's a bonds agent. You've met Luxord. He's pretty much the insane rapist who comes to your window and watches you change. Strangely though, he's a psychiatrist. Larxene's got testosterone coming out the wazoo, and if she didn't have breasts, you'd think she was just some gender-confused, giant, blond cockroach. She's an interior designer, and does some pretty neat arrangements. And Axel... Axel's a pedophile."

Demyx choked and spit out some of the drink he'd just taken a sip of. "Excuse me?" he wheezed.

I snickered. "He's got this insane crush on Roxas. Had it ever since he graduated, with the kid still in Junior High. Poor guy."

Demyx was still looking at me strangely, but started laughing anyway.

* * *

That night, we got home a little buzzed. I'd found the bar, and Demyx had shared a few drinks with me. I don't remember what happened that night, and Demyx wouldn't tell me in the morning.

* * *

When morning did roll around, I smelled pancakes again. We ate in silence. Mine was because of the insane headache I was currently trying to ignore. Demyx, probably out of embarrassment, though I didn't know it then.

The phone rang.

I grumbled, and got up to answer it. "Mmm, whatcha need?" I muttered.

"Hey!! Xigbar! We're still going to Roxy's concert right?! Come oon! When are we going? Should I dress up? Do you know if he's gay? Should I call Marluxia for fashion advice?" From the sound of his voice, I guessed that he'd been up for a while and had already called the others. I hung up.

"Who was it?" Demyx asked.

"Jus' some pedo." I said, waving it off and sitting down to continue enjoying my pancakes.

Demyx stared at his hands, until we both heard an annoyingly digital tone from his pocket. He whipped out his cell phone, checking the number. He sighed, and opened it up slowly. "Rikku? Hey, darling. ... Shh! Shh, calm down, sweetheart. ... Yeah. ... Yeah I know he is. ... Listen he said he didn't want me around, so I won't be." there was a long pause, and I heard a worried female voice on the other end. "_Why the fuck did you stay?!_" he screamed, and I cringed. "You know what to do when he does that! You don't need me there to remind you, you're a big girl." He calmed down, looking balefully at his soggy pancakes. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just worried sick about leaving you with him!" There was a screamed answer on Rikku's side. "I can't" Demyx whispered. "I can't go back. Not yet. ... No, I know. ... I'm at a friend's place right now, and he's taking good care of me." All of a sudden, his face went red, and he studdered a bit, before snapping his cell phone closed. His face was still bright red.

I looked at him, as Myde did the same from his lap.

"My sister. She's fourteen. And... Yeah." He said.

I didn't pry. And his eyes thanked me for it.

* * *

Around six, I realized what time it was, grabbed Demyx's hand, dragged him to the door, then back again so I could call Megz to watch Myde. I didn't let go of his hand while we were in the car, and he didn't pull it away. Although his face kept going pink every so often. We got to the place a half hour before they started, but Axel was already there. I still hadn't let go of Demyx's hand.

And Axel noticed, if his smirk was any indicator.

Of course, the smirks were sparse as he was busy ogling Roxas. I saw the blond lean over to his brother and point Axel's way. The stupid pyro went insane and ran out of the room. What he missed was the disgusted look Roxas gave afterwards. Demyx laughed when I pointed it out.

I pointed a lot of things out to Demyx, as my friends started filtering in. I showed him how close Riku was with Sora, and how oblivious Sora was to it. (He'd already noticed that one. Who hadn't?) I brought his attention to Kairi and Namine, and just how deep their "sisterly love" went. I pointed Hayner out in the crowd, and the looks he threw both Seifer and Roxas's way.

After all this Demyx looked at me wonderingly. "You sound like a stalker, silly." he said, batting at the arm that was holding his hand.

I smiled. "I just notice what other's don't. Hello, Lux." A soft 'shit' was heard from behind us.

We turned around, and Demyx dropped my hand. I didn't welcome the cool air. "Ey, Xig. Brought your boyfriend, did you?"

Demyx studdered. "N-no! I-i-it's not... We're n-not li--"

"Oh, so your assmeat's up for grabs? Sweet." Luxord said, leaning in closer, and reaching around to said area.

I shoved my arm across his chest and forcefully pushed him away, taking a step in front of Demyx. "Yes. Yes, I did bring my boyfriend, so kindly keep your ruddy paws off." I snarled, managing to stay angry when Demyx brushed his hand against mine.

Luxord scoffed. "Dunno what he sees in you, but, boyfriends or not, he'll come 'round. This accent's irresistible." He said, and flashed a perfect white smile.

Demyx didn't bring up the "boyfriends" thing, but he didn't hold my hand, or get too close to me again either before the show started. But when it did, it didn't matter.

When Roxas sang, everyone listened.

* * *

Kairi pulled out a drum intro, before the guitars came in shortly before Roxas opened his mouth. He sang in Japanese, which suited everyone just as well.

_"There's a beat in my soul; it just won't stop._

_There's a beat in my soul; it's the rhythm inside you,_

_Your heart,_

_Beating next to mine, in the middle of the night,_

_With the moon in your eyes, you're beautiful._

_With this fire, I will burn,_

_So pleasantly and peaceful,_

_And come what may,_

_My love will burn,_

_Until both hearts fail to keep time,_

_Or the harmony fades._

_We keep the music; it lives in us,_

_I'll keep the music; it plays for you._

_I'll keep time; we'll never miss a beat,_

_We'll keep the music, safe in our hearts,_

_'Cause the music won't stop,_

_So long as we love._

_I hear the melody in your soul; it makes me tremble._

_You have the harmony from my soul;_

_We meld together,_

_So perfectly, and even in the dark,_

_I know your figure like my own._

_With our fire, we will burn,_

_So peaceful and pleasant,_

_And say what they will,_

_That love will burn,_

_Until both hearts fail to keep time,_

_Or the harmony fades."_

* * *

Beside me, Axel was going insane. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU ROXAS!" He kept shouting.

They launched into a couple covers, Namine taking the microphone and belting out an amazing Inner Universe, and Roxas pulling out a perfect Gackt imitation. It was all together amazing. I was glad I came.

I invited the band to come out for some non-alcoholic drinks, and brought Demyx and my friends along. We kipped over to a restaurant across the street, and got a booth in the back for eleven. We ordered a couple of appetizers and entrees and shared. Demyx was on my left, with Sora on my right, Riku next to him, then Kairi, Namine, and Roxas, who was beside Axel, then Larxene, then Xaldin and Luxord to Demyx's left, much to my dismay.

"So... Xigbar." Luxord started, a look that sent shivers down my spine was plastered on his face. "How long have you and the kid been going out?" I could feel my brain smacking itself against my skull.

I was starting to studder out answer, when Demyx spoke up. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-three." He said angrily. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Twenty-three?" I asked.

Emyd blushed, but managed to keep his voice angry. "Yeah. I look young for my age, 'kay?"

Larxene laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "Interesting as that is, the question remains unanswered." She stated, staring right at us.

I blurted out the first thing that came to my head. "Since September."

Demyx looked at me with an emotion I couldn't read on his face. Axel tore his gaze away from Roxas for the first time that night to look at me. "So, who takes it then?" He asked casually. Roxas, Xaldin, Sora and Demyx all spluttered at the same time, Sora sending some of the milk in his mouth to the center of the table.

I was bright red, I could feel it. "N-now... Who said it was like that?!"

Axel shrugged. "Just wondering. I thought that maybe if you were really together, you'd have mentioned him. Or introduced him to your dearest friends-since-the-orphanage sooner."

Demyx gaped, and looked at me. Oops. Forgot about that. "Axel, would you kindly shut it the fuck up?" I hissed, lifting Demyx's chin for him. I let my hand fall to his shoulder, and slowly snaked it around to the other. He leaned against me, still looking at me wonderingly.

Xaldin narrowed his eyes. The kids and Demyx all stiffened. "Haven't told your boyfriend about that? Embarrassed, Xigbar? Or is he really your boyfriend?" Shit.

Way to get stuck in between a big fat boulder, and an even bigger Hard Place.

"I... I—uh..." I started, before Demyx jumped to my rescue.

"Neither of us really talk about our pasts. We live in the moment, you know?" He said, flashing that winning smile. I sighed with relief and placed a kiss on his head without think about it. Thankfully, he didn't say anything about it either.

After that, they dropped it. But then Larxene had to be the prying, stabbity bitch. "Axel, I don't think little Roxy enjoys your pining. Why don't you give the poor boy some space?" She said sweetly, and I wasn't sure if she was feigning the innocence or not.

Axel went as red as his hair and shuffled away from Roxas, and Sora's death glare. Roxas didn't seem fazed. "I—I was not! What the hell?" He said hurriedly.

Namine placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and shook his head, and she smiled too, then leaned over and relayed the information to Kairi. They smiled at each other, almost perfect mirrors of each other, and then snuck their hands under the table, probably to hold hands again.

Axel was now sitting flush against Larxene's side, but still looking longingly at Roxas. I felt sorry for the guy.

We sat in light conversation for a bit, before Sora turned to me. "Hey, Xigbar..." he said slowly.

I cringed a bit. I hoped this would be good, not disastrous...

He leaned in closer, and I bent down, realizing this was not for other ears. "Are you and Mr. Niikamura really dating?" He asked, blushing a bit, and looking at the man in question.

I laughed. And then I started laughing nervously, realizing what answering that would entail. "Er... Well, it's complicated..." I said, going to turn away.

"So spill! I've got time." He said, yanking on my sleeve.

I sighed. "No. I just said that to Lux to shut the stupid Brit up. He was making passes. And... And for some reason that just rubbed me the wrong way. I'm just a good friend like that."

"But what about all the stuff you keep doing?" He asked, cocking his head.

"What 'stuff'?"

Sora lifted up a finger. "You always hold hands with him, you did on the way to the restaurant, although that seemed really subconscious. I don't think either of you noticed." Hmm... I didn't remember that... "And you both are never more than arms-length apart from each other. And... There's this thing the two of you do... When you talk really intensely, you get all close. Like... Your foreheads are close to touching, sometimes. There are like... magnets between you, pulling you always closer to the other." He scratched his head. "That doesn't seem like something a friend does."

My mind was reeling. Surely none of that happened... right? I brushed the thought off. "Then Riku must be more than a friend to you." I said quickly, and turned back to the group, leaving Sora blushing and completely bewildered.

But I wasn't left as carefree. I started paying close attention to my subconscious actions around Demyx (Which is really hard, by the way.). And then I noticed it. The hands, the proximity, the intensity of just how deep this friendship went, and only after a couple months. _'It's no big deal. It's okay to hold someone's hand once in a while. I mean, we're really, _really_ good friends. So I kissed him on the forehead, and I kinda fantasize about changing the location of said kiss, that doesn't make me a homo.' _I felt my eyes widen at this. "I really am..." I said, not realizing it was out loud.

"Really are what?" Demyx said, squeezing my hand. And after my little revelation, I noticed the flips my stomach did, the racing my heart started, and the effort it took to put together a coherent sentence when I looked into his eyes. I loved him. I was a poof. I was gay. For my assistant teacher.

I groaned and rested my hand on his shoulder, my hair sliding down my shoulder. Demyx tucked it back for me. "It's nothing. Nothing to worry about." I didn't see his face, but he started petting my hair and rubbing my back. I relaxed immediately.

"Hey, listen." Dem said. I straightened myself, ashamed for the moment of weakness. "Um... I'm going to make a stop at my house, kay? You can drop me off, and I'll take my car back to your place, but I have some stuff to take care of." He didn't look at me, and I disentangled our fingers, stroking them through his hair. He leaned against me, sighing contentedly.

We finished what was left on our plates, my friends and I paid for the food, and we all got rides home. I got into my car, reaching over and taking Dem's hand. It was shaking. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

He smiled, staring ahead. "Yeah. I'll tell you later." The smile was solemn, as if he was going to accept a terrible fate. He directed me down several streets, all of them mostly grungy bungalows and middle-class two-levelers. He squeezed my hand, not looking at me. "This one," was all he said.

I watched him walk up to the dark door on the unlit walkway, which opened into a tiny not-even-bungalow. It was as if someone had taken an apartment, cut it out of it's building, and placed it in the empty lot to save time. He waved at me once, as the door opened to reveal a burly man who yanked him inside forcefully.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, being sure to leave room for another car, and stepped inside. I sat on the couch, taking Myde into my arms when he hopped up, and stroked him meticulously, obsessively, worriedly, as I waited for the door to open. I knew that Dem hated his father, and I could probably guess why from that first nightmare he had on this couch.

What could his father possibly have done to him? What father would--

I stopped. At least his father didn't abandon him.

I shook my head, and looked down at the ball of tawny fur in my arms. He looked back. "What a mess I'm in, De." I said, and felt him snuggle closer...

Only to bound away in fright at Demyx bursting through the door. "Xigbar! I need help!" He said, sounding strained.

I hurried over, and saw him hauling a suitcase inside, a sheepish look on his face. "Wha--"

"I can't stay with my father anymore. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, but right now, I need to get my stuff out of the car. I'll stay here tonight, and get a hotel room later, then I can--" I pulled him against me, effectively cutting him off.

"You're staying here, Dem, and I'm not letting you go anywhere." I said, and, acting on a whim, I tilted his chin up, and our eyes met. Surely he sensed my intentions, but his face was confused, or questioning. Yeah, that's what it was. I leaned in, and closed the already diminishing distance.

His lips were as soft as I'd imagined them to be, and their warmth nearly invited me to molest his mouth with mine. But I kept it brief, and looked at his face. He was smiling, his eyes still closed, a look of pure content on his face. "That was much, _much_ better than the first one." He said. I faltered. _What?_ "Yesterday night. After Boston Pizza? Yeah, I didn't know how drunk you were until you had your hands up my shirt." He blushed wildly, and I realized how much I would enjoy keeping that look there. I leaned in and kissed him again, feeling him press against my chest.

"Are you not comfortable with this? I can stop. I'll never touch you again, I swear!" I said hastily, putting some distance between our flush bodies.

He smiled. "No, the touching is all well and good, but we're in the middle of the hall, the door's open, and my stuff to move in is still in the car, and not in my room." I laughed and grasped his hand.

"Let's get started on that then." And that's how my family jumped from one, to three.

* * *

**A/N: **HAHA. The story title comes into play. Can YOU guess what happens next?

Now on to _my_ issues.

Insert incredibly long-winded sigh here

Well. I know it's late, but here it is. Finally. You'll note that a "Name Change" has occurred. Yeah. Logic finally caught up with me.

**LIST OF LOGIC THAT HAS ENLIGHTENED SHARPIES:**

ONE: All stories go much smoother when NOT posted until the first few chapters are done.

TWO: When using nobody names, using ALL nobodies with their nobody names it better.

THREE: Chocolate and Vodka do not make a good mix.

So yes, all the chapters previous to this have been edited, and the names replaced. I apologize for the confusion but, it really needed to be done for me to EVER be happy with ANY of this story.

/capsrape

siagr; or the harmony fades.


	5. NO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

My biggest apologies. HIBtGFoT is going on a temporary hiatus. The first chapters are several different types of horrid, and (if you've been along for the entire ride) you'll know that I've made SEVERAL changes to the chapters, so much so that the idea I wanted is being distorted beyond my control. So, some INTENSE rewriting is going on. Chapter one is almost finished. When you see "Chapter Six", read every chapter before you read that one. And don't forget that after that, you should review muchly and tell me your thoughts!

I feel really bad about this since I know it pisses me off when writers postpone, and I will do all within my power to make this short and sweet. I'm really sorry guys, but this has gone too many different directions, and I need to get it back on my track. Sorry!

deepest apologies,

siagr;


End file.
